Star Trek: Generations 04: City on the Edge of Never
by rylansato
Summary: The Enterprise responds to a distress call by Miral Paris on Regulus IV. Because she is the Kuvah'Magh, Miral is kidnapped by B'Vat and taken to the Guardian of Forever. Kyou Zofchak and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise try to stop B'Vat from changing the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Generations: City on the Edge of Never

Captain Kyou Zofchak sat in her ready room reading over the service file of her great-great grandmother. She had to think it through several times just to be sure that's how far back she was. She realized she didn't know a great deal about her grandparents or anyone before them. She only knew that her father only remembers a few things about his real parents. Looking at their records, Shiho Miyachika was the grand daughter of Chiharu Miyachika. Chiharu had a son named Keisuke two years before she took command of the Miki Endo.

She switched off her monitor. She needed a break from going through old records. She had only made it through the family tree and her time aboard the USS Sanriku Kaigan and the reports of dealing with someone named J'Ula of House Mokai from the Klingon Empire. She walked out onto the bridge.

"Report."

"Still on course for Regulus IV and holding at a steady warp four point five," Zoe said from Ops. Kyou fell into her command chair. She felt the eyes of her first officer staring at her, including the one behind the Borg implant.

"We won't reach Regulus for another few hours, sir. Why don't you go back to your quarters and relax a bit," he said.

Kyou shook her head. "I'm all right. I've been reading old records for the past few hours about my great-great grandmother."

"Oh? Is it for a particular purpose or curiosity?"

Kyou shifted in her chair and leaned closer to Commander Grandon. "I've been told that things at the Battle of Caleb IV were not as they appear. My grandmother was supposedly KIA when her ship was destroyed by the Klingons but I won't find anything by reading the battle reports so I'm going through her service record, personal logs, reports, everything to see if there's something that will tell a different story."

"What are you expecting to find?"

"I'm not sure. Any type of discrepancy I suppose. The battle report is pretty straight forward but if there's any patterns or suspicious things then hopefully that will lead me down a different path."

"Sir," Airi said from her communication station. "I'm picking up a distress call from Regulus. It's from Lieutenant Paris. She reports Klingons are attacking the colony."

Kyou sat up straight in her chair. "Lieutenant, increase to warp nine."

The Enterprise dropped out of warp to meet a barrage of disruptor blasts. Luckily, the shields were already up thus minimizing the damage. It would have been disastrous had they not been raised. The Klingon ships maneuvered around the Vesta class ship but were quickly shown they were no match for its firepower as a series of quantum torpedoes slammed into their hulls. They all exploded a bit too close to the ship for Kyou's liking.

"Damage report!"

"Minor damage to the shields but nothing to worry about," Allensworth said.

"Sir, sensors show Klingon and Orion lifesigns on the planet. They're scattered throughout the colony."

"Can you locate Lieutenant Commander Paris?"

"She's in a building northeast of the colony. There are also a group of Klingons in there too."

"Let's beam down and get rid of the Klingons. Ryou, Zoe, Ava, Lila, you're with me." Kyou stood up and Grandon raised his standard protest about the captain going on dangerous away missions. She flashed him a smile. "Don't worry. You're coming too. Xi'Rin, you have the bridge."

Xi'Rin left her station and sat down in the center seat possibly a bit too eagerly. Kyou saw the female Breen smile just as the turbolift doors closed.

"Is it really going to be just the six of us, sir?" Grandon asked. Kyou looked him in his non-Borg eye.

"I think you're giving me too much credit, Commander. I may be arrogant but the Klingons are much more arrogant, especially if they think they have the upper hand." The group stepped off the turbolift and headed for the transporter room. Kyou tapped her comm badge. "Zofchak to Bridge. Have security teams ready to beam down after us. We'll beam in each group one at a time to overpower the Klingon raiding parties. This way they don't notice such a large and easy target."

The group of six materialized on the south side of the colony with their phasers already drawn. Sounds of phaser and disruptor fire pierced the air. Screams of pain and agony sometimes followed the weapons fire. Zoe opened her tricorder in the direction of the weapons fire.

"The edge of the colony is just beyond the tree line. I'm detecting several Klingon and Orion lifesigns."

Kyou tapped her comm badge. "Zofchak to Enterprise. Are the security teams standing by?"

"As per your orders, sir," Xi'Rin said. "Just waiting for your orders."

"When I give the signal beam down the first wave."

The group approached the colony. Black smoke rose to the sky from buildings that burned furiously. Bodies from both the Federation and Klingon Defense Force were scattered about. Ryou scanned them with her medical tricorder but none were alive. The bodies were relatively fresh as smoke still poured out from their wounds.

They crept around a building to witness a firefight. Kyou slammed her comm badge. "NOW!" With several security officers emerging from their transporter beams, she opened fire on the Klingon forces with her team following her lead.

The Klingon raiding party suddenly became outnumbered and outgunned with the arrival of Kyou's team. Even with the element of surprise, defeating the Klingon group was no easy task. Kyou realized there was a lack of cover and her team was wide open. She cursed herself for not thinking that part through. Ultimately, Kyou's team was able to put down each one their opponents.

The Federation forces stationed on Regulus was more than happy to see help had arrived. "Thanks for the help," one of them said. "Don't think we would have survived without it."

"We're not out of this yet," Kyou said. "There's still a lot more Klingons to take out. Do you happen to know why the Klingons came this far into Federation space to attack a relatively defenseless colony?"

The officer shook his head. "Nothing specific, sir. They just beamed in and opened fire."

"This doesn't make any sense. There had to be a reason for this."

"In my experience, sir, the Klingons just want bloodshed and they'll do anything they can to get it."

"Yes, but there's no honor in attacking a colony such as this with minimal defenses and a small detail of Starfleet officers. I doubt they'll sing songs about the glorious battle at Regulus Four. It'd be hardly a challenge for them to come down and...oh shit."

"What is it, sir?" Zoe asked.

"Paris. She's half Klingon. This has to be something to do with her. We have to get to her now."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou and her growing away team pushed up the hill eliminating the Klingon forces as they progressed. The fighting became more fierce and brutal the closer they got to their objective. One group of Orions flanked them coming from behind a nearby building and that skirmish resulted in hand to hand combat. Zofchak sent a squad up the highest hill to take out the grounded Bird of Prey to prevent the Klingons from leaving. Lieutenant Allensworth led that squad with an isomagnetic disintegrator in hand. She had been waiting for some time to use that on something.

"I'd like to keep B'Vat alive if possible," Kyou said. "I know that will be easier said than done."

A disruptor blast struck the ground next to her and Zoe. "Yep, no problem at all, sir."

"We have more people than they do and once we destroy their Bird of Prey then they'll be trapped here."

"How will we know if Ava destroys the ship?" Suddenly, there was a ground shaking explosion at the top of the hill. "Nevermind."

Allensworth's voice came through Kyou's commbadge. "Allensworth to Zofchak, the ship is destroyed."

"Oh we heard. Nice job, Lieutenant. We'll rendezvous at the embassy building."

The two teams continued to fight through the seemingly never ending Klingon forces. Ava's group came down the hill and met Kyou's group at the patio in front of the embassy building. There were still a large number of Klingons outside the building that made it impossible to enter for the moment.

"Why are there so many of them? This isn't normal," Ava said.

"It's like their only purpose is to stall us. They're not trying to overwhelm us."

The Ops console emitted a series of rapid beeping. The replacement at the console read out the sensor dialogue and her eyes widened. "Sir! A Klingon Vor'cha class ship is decloaking off the starboard bow."

Xi'Rin looked up at the screen. "What?" On the view screen the turquoise blue ship shimmered into existence. It faced away from the Enterprise not taking any threatening stances which confused Xi'Rin further. "What is it doing?"

"It's beaming someone from the surface."

"They must be rescuing its ground forces. Lock weapons on the ship and fire."

"They're warping away."

Xi'Rin watched the ship speed away with a sudden flash of light signaling it entered warp speed.

"They couldn't have beamed all of their forces up that quickly. How many Klingons are still on the planet?"

"Forty-seven, sir. Who did they beam out? And why would they just leave the rest of their troops behind?"

Kyou's group was nearing the embassy. They were almost finished with the opposing soldiers. She felt her combadge vibrate followed by Xi'Rin's voice.

"Xi'Rin to Captain Zofchak."

She tapped it. "Go ahead."

"Sir, a Klingon ship just warped in, beamed someone out and then warped away."

Kyou let out a frustrated sigh in her head. She fired a phaser beam into the face of an Orion out of frustration, essentially clotheslining him. "Damn. I'll bet they beamed out B'Vat and left the soldiers to delay our pursuit. Find their warp signature and once we finish things up here we'll follow them. Zofchak out."

The battle didn't last much longer. Kyou surveyed the aftermath on both sides. A few officers walked around the dead KDF soldiers with tricorders making sure they were dead. Kyou had no interest in taking prisoners and she had a respect for Klingon culture. While they were the enemy she understood their views on being prisoners. She wanted to help maintain their honor by letting them die in battle.

Kyou cautiously led a smaller team inside the embassy. While there were no Klingons in any of the rooms, there were an abundance of bodies of Federation diplomats. Their white dress uniforms either had disruptor burn marks or had open wounds that were consistent with bat'leth blades. No one was spared, even the two receptionists were killed. One person Kyou didn't find was Miral Paris.

Ava approached her captain as she turned over another body of Starfleet personnel. "Sir, there is no sign of Lieutenant Paris."

"She must've been taken by B'Vat."

"But why though?"

"Other than the fact of her being part Klingon I have no idea." She looked around at the bodies. "Let's get back to the ship and try and find the ship that took her."

Ava turned and walked out of the room to organize the away team. Kyou stepped into an adjacent room. Suddenly, she felt her thigh vibrating. The Tesseract Communication Receiver, given to her by her future self, was triggered by something in the room. She pulled it from her pocket and looked it over wondering how to get it to stop vibrating so profusely. As she cautiously stepped deeper into the room, phaser in one hand and receiver in the other, the receiver began to beep. The beeping got faster with each step until she was standing in front of a locker that was as tall as her.

She opened it to find a console with a glowing blue circular object surrounded by some reflective gold alloy floating above it. Using the receiver she scanned the console. Suddenly, a holographic image of her future self appeared next to her.

"I see you found your first Iconian device. The alloys used in this device are normally only found in the Delta Quadrant. We know the Iconians have gateways that allow them to go anywhere they wish. It's reasonable to assume the Iconians have had influence in the Delta Quadrant as well."

Kyou was about to ask a question but then remembered it was only one way communication. The information given about alloys being from the Delta Quadrant had no meaning to her for the moment. However, she understood gathering the information now would be beneficial to the upcoming war with the Iconians her future self mentioned.

Kyou, followed by those of her command crew that were on the away team, stepped onto the bridge from the port side turbolift. "Report."

Xi'Rin stood up from the command chair. "Other than the one Klingon ship, there have been no other Klingon ships in the system."

"Have you been able to track the ship?"

"Yes, sir. It's currently on course for the Gateway System in the Khitomer Sector."

"Is B'Vat planning to use the Guardian of Forever?"

"If he is then what does Lieutenant Paris have to do with it?" Grandon asked.

Kyou's stomach turned in ways she didn't like. "I don't know. In any case, we have to stop him. Helm, set a course for the Gateway System. Maximum warp."


	3. Chapter 3

Kyou stepped into her ready room and sat at her desk. She looked up Miral's service record. She needed to find out any information that may give her a clue as to why the Klingons wanted her. The only thing she knew was that it had something to do with Miral being a quarter Klingon. Her record didn't provide any additional info. She tapped her combadge.

"Zoe, please report to my ready room."

"On my way, sir." Zoe walked in a moment later and sat down across from Kyou. "Yes, sir?"

Kyou let out a sigh. "What is your opinion regarding Miral Paris's capture?"

"The fact that she's part Klingon can't be a coincidence. B'Vat is one crazed Klingon. After our fun post-graduation trip that resulted in you getting command of the Enterprise and we returned to Earth, I heard reports from Commander Van Zyl about B'Vat trying to use a doomsday machine to keep the war going. If you want my honest opinion about him, he's crazy. I wouldn't put it past him that he wants Miral to have his children or something."

Kyou raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned twice that he's crazed. If he truly is then anything is possible."

"Do you think he wants to kill her and other non-pure blooded Klingons?"

Kyou shook her head. "No because he would have killed her on Regulus and he's on his way to the Guardian of Forever, which means he's going into the past. The question is: what does the past have to do with Miral Paris?

"You can try contacting her parents. I'm sure they may have an idea why she was taken?"

"Good idea. That'll be all, Commander."

As Zoe left the room, Kyou went back to Miral's service record to see where her parents, specifically her mother, were currently stationed. "Computer, patch me through to Commander B'Elanna Torres Paris. USS Sentinel."

Several minutes passed before the Starfleet logo switched to the chief engineer of the Sentinel. Kyou felt she could have gone to the recreation lounge for lunch by the time B'Elanna responded.

"Torres here. Can we make this quick, I'm a bit busy now." B'Elanna realized she was talking to someone she hadn't seen before. "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Captain Kyou Zofchak of the Enterprise. I'm calling you to talk about your daughter."

"What about her?"

"She's been abducted by the Klingons. She's being taking to the Gateway System and we're currently in pursuit. I'd like to know why they specifically targeted her."

"Not this again," B'Elanna said. "There are some in the Empire that believe my daughter is some sort of god just because she fits their interpretations of ancient texts. They call her the Kuvah'magh, which roughly translates to 'the savior of our people'. As to why they'd be taking her to the Gateway System, I don't know."

"Do you know anything extra information on B'Vat? He's the one that took her."

"I'm not a walking Klingon encyclopedia, Captain.

Kyou chalked that remark up to emotion and not her personality but she honestly couldn't be sure which. "Just asking, Commander. Thank you for the information. I'll have Lieutenant Paris contact you after we rescue her. Zofchak out." She sat back in her chair. "Computer, give me all available information on Admiral B'Vat."

_B'Vat, son of Warat, is a Klingon admiral in the Klingon Defense Force._

Kyou waited for the computer to continue but that's all it gave her. "And? Any records of his life, his house, his career?"

_B'Vat obtained the position of ambassador and mediated negotiations between then Chancellor Martok and the Gorn Hegemony. The House of B'Vat feuded with House of Duras after B'Vat's brother was killed as a result of Duras' actions._

"What were those actions?"

_Insufficient data._

Any other feuds with other Klingon houses?"

_House of B'Vat and House of Mo'Kai __battled each other__ after B'Vat's son was murdered by a member of the House of Mo'Kai in 2389. __The two houses have a long history of feuding dating back before B'Vat's birth._

Kyou thought for a moment about House Mo'Kai. She had heard that name before. Then it struck her that had she read about her great great grandmother battling that same Klingon house.

The intercom kicked on. "We're approaching the Gateway System, Captain."

"Slow to impulse," Kyou said walking out of her ready room. She stared at the planet with a purple hue to its glow. "Any sign of the Klingon ship?"

"No, sir. It may be cloaked."

"I'm betting it is. Ava, if anything even remotely resembles a ship decloaking, I want a volley of quantum torpedoes all over them."

"They might've dropped off B'Vat and left."

"Not if they were expecting us. They should've known their ground forces would only delay us but not stop us. Scan the surface."

"I'm reading several Klingon lifesigns on the planet's surface, one Klingon-Human hybrid and a few lifesigns the computer can't recognize."

"Can't recognize?"

"Yes, sir. The computer is reading them as lifesigns but can't determine the species."

"We'll have to find out who they are when we go down there."

Suddenly, the IKS Worvig shimmered into existence just behind the Enterprise. As ordered, Allensworth launched a spread of quantum torpedoes. Some got through before the shields were raised while others were stopped by the shields. The Someraw class Klingon ship zipped around and fired its disruptors at the Enterprise.

"Hail them!" Kyou ordered. Kyou walked over to the tactical station and entered a few commands as Airi hailed the ship. Allensworth stepped aside letting Kyou take over.

A Klingon appeared on the viewscreen. "Looks like Starfleet is recruiting captains from the craddle."

"And the Empire is sending theirs to their graves," Kyou shot back.

"You'll be the one in the grave today, Captain. If you beg for your life then I'm sure B'Vat will let you live in one of our prison camps."

"Do you Klingons ever just act like Klingons? You act like Cardassians with your arrogance and act like Romulans with your behind the back politics and treachery."

"Federation dog! I'll kill you myself."

"I've heard that one before. Can you not come up with new insults?"

"I'll kill you last after I've killed your entire crew myself."

"You wouldn't even make it off the transporter pad. You're nothing but a weak coward."

"You should know your place. Everyone knows Human females are weak and once we take your crew, you will know your place."

"And I'm telling you that you won't do anything. You and your leader are weak. If you think you can take us all on then beam over here and do it. Look, I'm even dropping the shields for you to beam over." Kyou could feel the eyes of her bridge crew on her.

Klingon cocked his head back unsure of how to respond. He looked to his bridge officers who confirmed the Enterprise's shields were down.

"Fine," he said. "We will board your ship and just maybe we will give you a warrior's death." The screen switched off. Kyou entered more commands into the tactical console. The crew still stared at her.

"Just wait," she said without looking away from the console.

The Klingon ship dropped their shields and Kyou slammed her finger on the button. A moment later, the Klingon ship erupted in a ball of fire.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"I wanted them to drop their shields," Kyou said. "It's why I was provoking them and encouraged them to board us. After dropping their shields I beamed two armed quantum torpedoes onto their ship. One on the bridge and one in engineering. I didn't want to fight a drawn out battle when time is against us. Ava, Zoe, Ryou, Lila, you're with me."

The five of them materialized among the ruins of whatever civilization existed here so long ago. A civilization that had structures reminiscent of Earth's Ancient Greek culture. The away team stayed low behind the dirty white pillars. From her spot, Kyou could see the round object known as the Guardian of Forever. In front of it was B'Vat and Miral. There were several Klingon soldiers roaming around the area. There were members of another species that Kyou never saw before. They wore red uniforms that matched their red eyes that were sunken into their gray, veiny, bald heads.

"Who are those guys?" Zoe asked.

"It looks like there are some new players in the game and they've allied themselves with the Klingons."


End file.
